Colden Frost
Introductions Colden "Cole" Frost is the youngest son of Jack Frost, the famous cheeky wintry spirit who appears in several fairytales from across many cultures. Born with the power to control frost, ice and snow, Cole works hard to hone and expand his skillset – he wants to be known as more than just a mischievous sprite who nips at your nose and numbs your fingers, no matter the cost. Chilled and effortlessly cool, Cole is physically imposing yet possibly one of the most likeable people you'll ever meet. Able to see the good in nearly everyone, Cole is pretty friendly with almost anyone he meets – however he's not adverse to playing a prank or two, and is particularly famous for frosting rude pictures and words in school windows during lessons for laughs, as well as icing up locker locks and water pipes. After all, he is the son of Jack Frost. A Forward member of the bookball team, a Center player in the EAH Frost Giants and a lover of all things physical, Cole revels in tough activities that require huge amounts of strength and endurance. Not built like your typical delicate ice sprite, he's big, beefy and strong; much more so than his father. Personality In three words, Cole is cool, collected and hellishly competitive. Considered by some as a minor or insignificant winter entity due to his famillial heritage as a servant fey to the expansive Snow Queen dynasties, Cole is driven by the desire to be more than just a simple frost spirit; he's worked tirelessly on honing and expanding his powers in order to do more than just frost up windows. As a result he's able to build large intricate objects out of ice, use his power to create projectiles as well as make shields and snowstorms. However, this comes at a price, nicknamed by Cole as "Magical Rebound" – where his magic takes over his body, frost burns through his veins and shifts him to beserker mode. Usually chilled out to the core, when in this form he's nothing but rage, aggression and hate. However thankfully, this is rare. A gentle big-brother figure, Cole often is the one who ends up listening sagely to the members of his respective sports teams while they vent about problems or worries; his advice is usually pretty grounded and surprisingly thorough. Apparently according to Blondie Lockes, he gives the best bear hugs. ("It's just....all the beef, y'know?") However, despite his sweet nature outside of the sports grounds, inside the sports grounds Cole is driven by competition. While he isn't purposely aggressive or forceful, when on the Bookball field or the ice rink he's a bulldozer that tends to act like he's wearing blinders; only winning matters and god help anyone in his way. Due to this one track mindset during competitions and matches he's an exceptional sportsman, and is actively chasing a bookball scholarship post high school. With no real destiny to follow other than nipping people's noses and fingers and turning the green leaves gold, he figures it's always best to have a backup. Due to the liquid nature of his non-specific, non goal oriented destiny Cole is a very relaxed royal. He's not particularly concerned about what is expected of him fate-wise, and he's very confident he can juggle a career as a rising bookball player and resident frostbiter. Looks and Presentation Due to a long history of athletic careerism and training since middle school, Cole's big, and he's proud of it. Standing at 6ft 3" tall and nearly 200lbs; five days a week at practice, a solid hour of extra curricular weight training after school each day and a strict protein heavy diet put forward by his coach has paid off. With creamy blonde curls, pale blue eyes the colour of arctic ice and freckles all over his body like a speckling of gold dust, well, Cole's pretty easy on the eyes. When it comes to clothing generally Cole adopts three styles: under armour tops with stonewashed jeans, well dressed winterwear, and lastly some sort of variation on a sports jersey with track pants. Not one to get overly fancy with his dressing, Cole tends to favour cosy jumpers, slouchy yet stylish beanie hats, infinity scarves and blazers. When experiencing frost rebound Cole's forearms and hands turn blue and veins of white frost coil around his skin – in order for him to stop people from experiencing frostburn when they touch him, he wears a pair of fingerless arm warmers until the frost recedes, usually anywhere from 24 – 72 hours later depending on the severity. Fairytale As the son of Jack Frost, Cole is due to to take over his father's duties as a winter sprite – these duties include turning the green spring leaves to red, nipping playfully at the noses and fingers of those outside without gloves and frosting up the windows with beautiful, twisting tendrils of glistening frost. While these duties are simple enough and Cole is happy to do them, simplicity isn't enough for Cole. He's aware that other winter spirits in the hierarchy such as the multitudinous Snow Queens and Snow Maidens have previously made jokes about the Frost family being insignificant and he plans to change that by any means possible – even if that means potentially damaging himself in the process. During Epic Winter is was revealed that Cole had spent a number of years as a junior servant to one of the many Snow Queens, much like his siblings who are in servitude to Crystal Winter's family. He refuses to speak about it except to those he's exceptionally, exceptionally close to. Relationship with Family/Epic Winter As the name suggests, Colden is directly related to Jackie Frost and Northwind - he's the youngest child of the family, roughly four years younger than the twins (with Jackie being the oldest twin). Despite being not too far in age, Cole couldn't be more different to his estranged siblings; where Jackie overcompensates with rage and violence Cole shows compassion and understanding, and where Northwind simply follows his sister, Cole works hard to be as independent as possible. Having spent large amounts of time apart from his brother and sister while serving his Snow Queen, Cole rarely got to communicate with Jackie and Northwind other than the occasional mirrorcall - eventually with the build up of his duties and his breakaway from servitude, he found that the contact got less and less frequent, to the point where prior to the events of Epic Winter he hadn't spoken to his siblings in almost six months. Due to this he feels an incredible disconnect with his family and reacted badly when his fellow classmate, Noel Winter, implied that he was somehow involved with the plot to overthrow her parents. However while he doesn't necessarily have much contact with his siblings, and while he definitely doesn't agree with their ideals and their plots, he still does care for them, and hopes that once they've learned their lesson they can get back on civil ground. During the events of Epic Winter he worked tirelessly to help prevent the inhabitants of Ever After High from freezing - including handing out warm supplies and food as well as providing interviews to Blondie Lockes in order to dispel the rumors that he was a supporter or somehow involved in Jackie and Northwind's plan and therefore the direct cause of the storm. Friends and Relationships Arthur Charming Brought together by Bookball, Arthur and Cole are what you'd call "bros". Spending a large amount of their time together and therefore able to pair well mid game, they make a formidable force when put side by side on the field; a veritable wall of muscle, it's exceptionally difficult to break through their defensive lines. They share a couple of classes together, and Arthur seems pleased that Cole can stand to be in his presence for any amount of time. They share a few choice interests, and Cole has been known to act as his wing-man when wooing princesses. Ruaridh Minch A pair of pranksters by nature, Ruaridh and Cole are often spotted together in the most dubious of circumstances – whether that be while cherrybombing the ladies toilets, filming public pranks, filling Grimm's desk with itching powder or putting a voice switcher in Blondie Lockes' microphone. The two mesh well, though Cole often acts as the voice of reason when Ruaridh threatens to carry his mischievous pranks a step too far. Brinker Twins Playing together as offensive and defensive ice hockey teammates, Cole and the Brinkers have a very boisterous friendship – this mostly includes play fighting, dogpiling, wrestling, watching terrible movies while throwing popcorn at the screen and having competitive ice skating speed laps (of course, the Brinkers always win). Cole still can't always tell them apart, but he tries hard to get it right. Noël Winter Cole and Noël are two opposites of the same icy scale: she's ruthlessly intelligent and emotionally compromised, and he's warm hearted and physically talented. They also almost came to blows over Cole's familal standing on a fairly regular basis. Being one of the next Snow Queens, Noël liked to make sure that Cole knows his place, and that place is in the servant's quarters, just like his siblings. After Epic Winter however, thier relationship has become significantly better, and they could almost consider each other friends. (Section in Progress) Pets/Companions Aster Given to Cole by Ronja the robber girl as repayment for saving her life when they were younger, Aster is a pure white bull reindeer that is one of Cole's long time friends and mount. Big enough to ride comfortably, Aster is a large and sturdy specimen, with an impressive set of antlers and ornate blue tack decorated with icicles that Cole enchanted for him specially. A stubborn yet friendly creature, Aster displays higher than average animal intelligence as it seems he's able to understand and react to what people say to him, though he's unable to answer back. Abilities/Powers Ice Powers Able to control frost and ice, Cole was born with powers that were much weaker than they were ever intended to be. While Cole's father never used his powers for much more than what he needed them for, Cole himself has made them stronger and stronger through years of constant use and training. Now having moved on from your basic frost pictures and slippery surfaces, he's able to go much much farther – ranging from being able to create moving sculptures, mechanical pieces made of ice, large constructs such as sleds and even 30ft walls made of solid ice. Not to mention the ability to summon a snowstorm for a matter of hours. However it's important to note that while Cole's power is impressive, it doesn't come without a price. His abilities are rough and untamed, and If he should overwork himself he could suffer rebound or more serious injuries or conditions such as burst blood vessels or heart palpitations. When his magic rebounds it absorbs back into his skin and turns his forearms blue with frost. If another person should touch it their hands immediately get severe frostbite – even to the point of limb loss. While the frostbite doesn't bother Cole himself, after years of this occurring he's lost a degree of feeling in his fingers – he often grips or presses on objects slightly harder than he should in order to feel things to an acceptable degree. Glamour/Fey Form It's a very, very well kept secret that Cole in fact wears a glamour, almost 24 hours a day. In an effort to distance himself from his siblings and his past as a servant boy, he expends a great deal of magical effort to disguise the way he looks - in actual fact he has the same icy blue skin and snow white hair that his siblings have. Only two people have seen Cole's actual colouration, and he's gotten so good at disguising his natural fey colours that he barely needs to concentrate on holding up the glamour. Ice Titan/Beserker Form If Cole should overwork his powers to the point of rebound and then keep on using his abilities while ignoring his frostbite, he risks reverting to his "Ice Titan" form. This form takes over Cole's mind and body, turning him into a creature of basal intelligence, comprised of rage, anger and animal instinct. His skin immediately becomes covered in thick armoured ice from head to toe, his hair is frozen into sharp icicles and his hands grow large spiked ice claw gauntlets. In this form he bulks up substantially, acting much like a caged animal – the only way to stop Cole in beserker form is either to knock him out, melt his ice armour or find a way to calm him down. This form can also be triggered from large spikes of adrenaline, anger or brought on deliberately by consensual magical overload. The Brinkers have nicknamed this form "Ice Hulk" Jackie and Northwind have been shown using a similar power in Epic Winter, but only with the help of the Snow King's incredibly powerful staff - Cole is able to bring on the transformation under his own power but it's much more unstable. Shapeshifting Though Cole has greater wintry powers than either of his siblings, his shapeshifting isn't nearly as fluid or as easy. He has the ability to shapeshift but it takes a lot of effort and often he can only maintain an animal form for a limited amount of time before he snaps back to human shape. Like his siblings he's theoretically able to transform into any snow dwelling animal, however so far the only ones he's mastered are polar bear, fjord horse, arctic wolf and snowy owl. Voice Claim While Cole doesn't have a face claim, the best voice match for him would be Jensen Ackles in the role of Dean from Supernatural – deep, growly and often heard in a drawl. Trivia * Cole can't feel the cold – but he can definitely feel heat. He hates hot weather, and often suffers in heat above 18 degrees celsius. His hands, mouth, tongue, lips and core temperature are also much cooler than a regular persons – he can frost up a window just by breathing on it. * While Cole is a keen and talented sportsman, he's academically a B-/C student. This is due to the fact that he was only tutored to a basic level while living as a servant. * Cole's become somewhat infamous around school for having his shorts pulled down mid bookball game; he's known for having a majestic rear. * He has a soft spot for fluffy white marshmallows - he can easily eat a family sized sharer bag in one sitting, and can fit 15 in his mouth at once. * His eyes go completely white and glow brightly when using his powers. * He's an infamous cuddler - platonic spooning is his jam. * Cole's broken a grand total of 6 bones since he started high school (left collarbone, right arm, index and middle fingers on the right hand, nose and left leg), however interestingly, none of them as a result from his sporting activities. * He loves (some arguably terrible) 80s and 90s action movies, particularly Robocop, Speed, Die Hard and Point Break. * Cole has impeccable manners and surprising knowledge of upper class inner workings and mannerisms - this is a remnant of his serving days. * Cole's name is obviously a spin on the phrase "Cold and Frost", much like the term "Ice and Snow". He doesn't have a preference when it comes to people calling him his full name or nickname, but generally only those who don't know him or like to be formal call him Colden. Some of the bookball team and a couple of his friends often call him "Frosty". * Maddie Hatter once compared his body type to a Dorito, and the Brinker twins have taken to calling him that as a nickname. ("Ay yo what up snow Dorito?") Category:Royals Category:Males Category:Jack Frost Category:Garbagebabypossum oc Category:Bookball players Category:Frost Giants